


No Choice To Be Had

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, It was a tumblr request, Sorry Not Sorry, and sousuke, and tobio wow, have fun kiddos, i cannot control myself, im sorry how did haru end up in there, sorry anon, whoops its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Takeru, omega and Reiji, alpha arranged marriage au please. Thank you!<br/>I'm so sorry anon</p>
<p>Takeru Fujiwara is an omega who finds himself in an arranged marriage. Normally he wouldn't mind, seeing as how all of his siblings who were in arranged marriages knew the person they were marrying. Haru knew Rin, Sousuke knew Makoto, so on and so forth. Childhood and highschool sweethearts finding their way back together with a little push from Father.<br/>So why was Takeru stuck as part of a business deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice To Be Had

Takeru Fujiwara absently picked at the sleeve of his hated tailored dress. It didn't matter to him or to anyone else in the room how he looked in it, after all Haru had worn the same dress prior to the alterations, but the satin and lace was itchy and irritated Takeru’s skin like nothing else.

Haru slapped Takeru’s hand away from the cuffs and adjusted the glittering blue strings of beads around Takeru’s wrists. Once again, they had been Haru’s for his wedding only a few years before.

“I hate this.” Takeru mumbled, puffing a lock of hair out of his face. “It’s stupid and outdated.”

The elder omega clasped a choker of sapphire around Takeru’s neck. “The dress or the jewelry?” He said, holding a mirror up so Takeru could see himself.

“The whole wedding. You know, the one that I had no say in at all?” Takeru added a fair bit of grumbling at the end and scowled at his reflection. He looked ridiculously feminine, omega though he may be. He still liked to think of himself as  _ male _ . 

Haru tapped the shell of his ear. “Say again? I didn’t hear that last part.”

Takeru pursed his lips but answered all the same. “I said that you wouldn’t understand because you actually got to marry the man you loved.” Bloodshot blue eyes flitted to meet another pair of the same hue.

In an instant, Takeru’s pack leader went from cheeky to angry. Haru the freelance artist turned into Haruka the sports legend at the flick of a switch. Arms snapped his his sides as Haru straightened to his full height, a mere centimeter shorter than Takeru. Despite the tiny physical height difference, Haru’s commanding demeanor and harsh glare forced Takeru to bow his head in submission to his oldest brother.

“You think I wanted this for you? To put you in this position? To give you away to a complete stranger that neither of us have ever met let alone trust?” Haru took a step forward. “How do you think Sousuke and Tobio feel? The is the ultimate forced submission for them. All of us are wounded, all of us hate it, and every one of us would take your place in a heartbeat.” haru stopped for a beat. “Father known that. Taking you away keeps us all under that oversized, polygamous bootheel of his. He knows that we all love you more than anything else.”

Out of Father’s nineteen children, Takeru was the youngest. He had ten sisters and eight brothers, all of whom he loved dearly and was loved even more dearly by. Haru was the eldest of them all, followed closely by Sousuke, then another fifteen children before Tobio and, on his coattails, Takeru. Between Haru and Takeru, there was a difference of only four years. Tobio and Sousuke, while they had trouble agreeing on most things as they were both headstrong alphas who felt they had something to prove, they found common ground in that their baby brother had to be protected at all costs. As such, neither was very fond of the idea of giving away Takeru.

Sour was the look on Tobio’s face as he passed Takeru’s hand into the pale, baby-soft flesh of a stranger who’d never worked an honest day or done a sport in his life. even though he had to go through with the whole ordeal, Takeru knew that no-one was requiring him to be happy about it or even to pretend to be happy. 

As the young omega flatly recited vows he neither wrote nor meant, Reiji watched from the front row.

Ah, Reiji. The man Takeru wished he was was speaking to instead of some oily-skinned businessman’s son who was set to inherit his father’s company without having to lift a finger. The young man with the violet hair and the lavender eyes, the tinkling laugh and a smile that could make flowers grow. His eyes were free of any redness from the tears Takeru knew he had shed, his angular face as un-blotched as it was possible to be. A star he was, and the public needed to see stars with flawless hair and natural-looking makeup. But at this point, it only looked natural to anyone who’d never seen him without it. For all his cosmetics, all his acting prowess, the sweet nothings and IOU promises Takeru knew and loved, the only thing Reiji had to offer (on what was supposed to be Takeru’s happiest day) was a shaky smile and quivering hands.

Takeru, on a podium for all the world to see, for eternal record so that this convenient business deal was permanent, was unable to return Reiji’s one-blinding grin. If he smiled at someone in the audience, Father would be furious, as would Takeru’s- though he was loathe to say it,  _ husband _ .

Takeru Fujiwara looked away from his lover, away from his relatively happy past, in order to stare blankly at an ugly, cologne-drenched future in a suit straining at the buttons. takeru liked to think that this was his choice, that he was choosing to leave behind Reiji and Riku and heath and Hozumi and Kyousuke and Nana and Ayumu- hell, Tomoe would’ve been better than this. But behind his dreams, behind his illusions and internal falsehoods, Takeru knew that there was no choice to be had.

It had been made for him instead.


End file.
